Talk:Jayce/@comment-26456763-20150601234203/@comment-7095057-20150602025158
Pretty much. Jayce has always been considered a bit on the weaker side due to being mechanically one of the toughest to really master, imho. He's mechanically one of the most (if not close to being the most) difficult champions to use to their full potential, and it's due to that fact he's underplayed or bested, but in the hands of someone who knows how to decently play the guy even a bit well, he can be a complete monster. Counter wise the only champs I can think of that probably can counter him decently are ones that can render his burst somewhat pointless, or can shut him down pretty early. Surprisingly enough I've found Vlad, Fiora and Vi can do this with reasonable success (mind you Bruiser Vi, not more tanky vi). Now there are actually good reasons I've found these three in particular jayce has some issues with. Vlad and Vi especially later in the game. Vlad: Vlad is probably the biggest, best counter I could argue to counter Jayce. There isn't a single point except maybe the very early pre-6 game where Vlad is at a real disadvantage with Jayce, for the sole fact that for all the stuff Jayce has, His hammer form is still ultimately useless against vlad if he can't bait his W pool out. And that would force Jayce to essentially spam cannon mode, which Vlad can punish heavily, having higher range and spell vamp. All in all, Vlad late game can and will counter Jayce pretty badly. He'll pool the Hammer Q, spell vamp through Jayce's Cannon E-Q/Q-E poke, and tank Hammer Q-Auto-E/Cannon W if he really needs to. I can't see a good reason Vlad cant counter Jayce well. Vi: Overall Vi will have just as much damage or close to the same as Jayce, so this is more or less a skill match up and dependent on what mode Jayce is in/if Vi can dodge his poke. If Jayce is in Cannon Mode, Vi has a much better advantage as missing her Vault Breaker will still get her close enough to start autoing Jayce. With Chilling Smite, Omen, Trinity and Botrk she should be able to chase Jayce down even if he uses his gate, and Hammer E will just be responded to with an Assault and Battery. However the match up also depends on if Jayce feels he can take Vi. If Vi takes too much damage chasing and being kited from Jayce's W, this point is fairly moot. I feel like there are more counters but those are the two big ones I can think of. Vlad is by far the biggest for easy reasons. Jayce is also very item dependent and thus heavily farm/kill dependent. Picking a tanky champ like Garen or Mundo early can deny him kills with early stacking armor, as his passive wont shred enough, and calling for early ganks can help a lot against him and deny him farm. Early aggression from champions like Renekton do well against him (Unlike Jax whom jayce counters), and Darius can do some serious damage due to Apprehend having longer range than Jayce's cannon form. He's strong, yes, but I definitely feel there are bigger ways to counter him. Pit him against a good darius, Vlad or Vi, or shut down his farm and he'll have some trouble, even late game.